Cuentos para Dormir
by Sakura Yellow
Summary: Sus padres estarían por un tiempo fuera de casa y alguien tenia que seguir la tradición de contar un cuento antes de dormir. Serie de pequeñas historias.
1. Introducción

**Cuentos para Dormir**

Los tres mayores se miraron entre si antes de volver a dirigir la de nuevo su vista a la menor de la casa que los miraba con las cejas fruncidas y los cachetes inflados, gesto que la hacía ver adorable y no aterradora como ella pensaba.

— ¿De verdad es necesario? —pregunto el chico de ojos verde.

— ¡Claro que sí! Papá siempre me cuenta un cuento antes de dormir. —Indico la pequeña de 5 años con gran determinación— además no soy la única que no puede dormir sin un cuento, si no pregunte le a Chimuelo —dijo señalando al perro de la familia.

La única chica, además de la pequeña, empezó a reír. Tanto era su risa que se limpió una pequeña lagrima antes de tomar la palabra.

— Bueno por esta vez yo te contare un cuento para dormir —después de lo dicho señalo a los dos chicos que tenía su lado— pero la próxima le tocara a alguno de ustedes dos.

— ¿En serio? —indico el menor de los varones.

— Vamos Bálder —indico el mayor de la casa— todos sabemos perfectamente porque papá malcría tanto a Camicazi.

— Si lo sé —dijo mientras rodaba los ojos— pero esperaba un poco más de resistencia de tu parte, de Freya lo esperaba pero de ti no.

— Bien dejemos el melodrama por un rato —indico la joven de ojos verde, para después dirigir les una mirada seria— Hikke termine de ordenar la cosas, Bálder termina con tus deberes y Cami ve a cambiarte en unos minutos subo para contarte tu cuento.

La pequeña subió rápidamente a su habitación, y sus hermanos la imitaron también. Según ellos Freya Haddock era la que había sacado lo peor del carácter de sus padres, el único que no parecía aterrase con su carácter era el perro que en cambio lucia muy feliz.

— Espero que le gusten las historias con dragones, como a ti —le dijo a su mascota para después dirigirse ambos a la habitación de la menor de los hermanos Haddock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno les presento mi pequeña y loca idea xD

Cada capítulo ser un historia contada por los hermanos a la pequeña Camicazi, por ello cada historia es diferente y tendrá distintos personajes. Algunas de las historias se basaran en clásicos infantiles y otros serán completamente inventados.

 **Datos** :

 _Hikke_ : significa Hipo (si mi base de información no está mal)

 _Freya/Freyja_ : Diosa del amor, belleza y fertilidad (mitología nórdica y germánica)

 _Bálder_ : Dios de la luz y la verdad (mitología nórdica y germánica)

 _Se despide y les desea Buen Día._

 **HanaDragon**


	2. Caperucita Roja y ¿El Dragón?

**Personajes:** Astrid y Hiccup

 **N/A:** Basado en Caperucita Roja, tome como inspiración varios juegos de RPG Marker.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de How Train to Your Dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **Caperucita Roja y ¿El Dragón?**

Caperucita Roja se dirigía a la casa de su abuela, una mujer ya entrada en edad que no hablaba se comunicaba a través de símbolos que dibujaba. Su abuela era muy conocida en el pueblo de Berk por ser la mejor curandera en muchos kilómetros.

En ese momento caperucita se dirigía a buscar unas medicinas a la casa de su abuela, llevaba un canasto que su madre había preparado para la vieja curandera y también llevaba un hacha. El hacha se la había dado su padre para que se defendiera de las criaturas que habitaban el bosque, según decían las leyendas toda clase de criaturas extrañas vivían en el desde lobos hasta los temibles dragones, por eso su padre la había entrenado desde muy temprana edad para que supiera defenderse cada vez que fuera a la casa de su abuela.

En eso llego a un claro que se encontraba cubierto de una gran variedad de flores, donde decidió detenerse a descansar antes de continuar.

Mientras ella tomaba ese pequeño descanso una sombra salió de entre los arboles acercándose lentamente por la espalda de la chica, justo cuando estaba por alcanzarla caperucita en un rápido movimiento lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro al suelo para después amenazarlo con su hacha.

— ¿Quién demonios te cre... —parpadeo asombrada.

— Hola Astrid, Hola Astrid, Hola Astrid —saludo asustado un muchacho de ojos verde.

La chica retiro el hacha del cuello del chico mientras resoplaba molesta.

Según la leyenda del bosque, hace mucho tiempo atrás una chica murió de una horrible forma en las profundidades del bosque y dependiendo de la versión que escucharas la joven fue devorada por un lobo o un hombre lobo.

Pero ella nunca había tenido problemas con uno o el otro, no ella tenía que soportar algo mucho peor.

Ella tenía un "Chico Dragón".

El chico de cabellos castaños con orejas y alas de dragón además de unas cuentas escamas que cubrían parte de su hombro y cuello. Su nombre era Hiccup, el había quedado huérfano siendo muy pequeño y la única persona que se había apiadado de él era un viejo hombre llamado Gobber que para mala suerte de ella era uno de los pocos amigos de su abuela.

— Hiccup que haces aquí, sabes que es peligroso—lo regaño la rubia— si algún cazador te ve intentara matarte.

— Lo sé, lo siento —dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso— es que Gobber me menciono que vendrías y pensé que te aburrirías de recorrer el bosque sola.

Astrid solo respondió con asintiendo con la cabeza, tomo el canasto que había dejado en el suelo y empezó a caminar con el chico dragón a su lado.

Ella era su única amiga humana el resto de sus amigos eran dragones, casi todas las personas lo rechazaban por su rareza incluso lo trataban como si fuera una clase de demonio que debían matar. Además que a Astrid nunca le molestaba pasar tiempo con el siempre tenían de algo interesante para hablar, para ella Hiccup era mucho mejor persona que muchos otros en su aldea.

— Esa ropa te queda muy bien —expreso de repente el castaño.

La chica sorprendida para de golpe toda sonroja, al darse cuenta de esto le agradeció el cumplido para después empezar a caminar más rápido.

Ella odiaba los vestidos pero su madre le había obligado a usar ese diciendo que así podría atraer la mirada de los chicos del pueblo. Lo que su madre no sabía es que ella no estaba interesada en ninguno de los muchachos del pueblo porque ella ya estaba enamorada y para mala suerte de su madre no era humano, bueno no completamente.

Porque así era la valiente Astrid Hofferson estaba enamorada de Hiccup, el chico que apenas nacer fue maldecido para ser toda su vida mitad humano mitad dragón. Pero eso a ella no le importaba porque él era SU Chico Dragón, con quien le gustaba caminar por el bosque tomados de la mano.

* * *

El primer cuento, ¿qué les pareció? Hace mucho que no escribo un one-shot para publicar así que espero que les gusten.

Desde ya aviso que los cuentos no contaran con escenas de muerte o lemon, ya que supone que los cuentos son para una niña de 5 años.

Iré usando distintos personajes de la franquicias de HTTYD para hacer los cuentos, incluso ya tengo una planeada con los gemelos que sera de comedia (o por lo menos eso intentare). También quiero usar historias del folclore de distintas partes del mundo, además de inventar alguna que otra que en eso tengo bastantes.

Por cierto mi Nick en FF es Sakura Yellow pero como ese Nick me lo robaron en otros sitios uso más mi segundo Nick que es HanaDragon por lo que siempre cierro firmando con ese Nick.

 _Se despide y les desea Buen Día._

 **HanaDragon**


	3. Los Gemelos Hansel y Gretel

**Personajes:** Ruffnut y Tuffnut

 **N/A:** Basado en Hanzel y Gretel, pero versión gemelos.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How Train to Your Dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **Los Gemelos Hansel y Gretel**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás en una pequeña villa vivía una familia muy humilde que tenía dos hijos, gemelos para ser más exactos, que se llamaban Hansel y Gretel pero que la gente del pueblo había apodado Tuffnut y Ruffnut debido a los grandes destrozos que causaban.

Un día los padres cansados de los gemelos alborotadores, además de las continuas quejas de sus vecinos por culpa de sus hijos, empezaron a idear un plan para deshacerse de ellos para siempre.

Así fue como un día el padre los llevo al bosque prometiendo que los llevaría a ver una verdadera fosa de jabalíes. Una vez estuvo bien internado en el bosque con los gemelos, les entrego una gallina a sus hijos y les dijo que esa gallina era mágica por lo cual podía cumplirles cualquier deseo. Mientras los dos rubios intentaban hacer que la gallina cumpliera todos sus deseos, el padre aprovecho para escapar para cuando los dos adolescentes y la gallina se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del hombre el sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

\- Vaya esta Gallina sí que es poderosa –dijo asombrado Tuffnut mientras sostenía en alto.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? –Pregunto Ruffnut enojada- yo no pedí que mamá o papá desaparecieran.

\- ¡Pero yo sí! –Exclamo emocionado para después pasar un brazo por los hombros de su hermana- solo las infinitas posibilidades, ahora no hay nadie que nos restrinja o nos controle podemos realizar cualquier travesura que queramos en nombre de Loki.

Mientras el gemelo iba hablando ambos se imaginaron un lugar con muchas explosiones con caos y destrucción por todas partes. Ambos con ojos brillantes y muy emocionados por la posibilidad de cumplir por fin todos sus sueños.

\- Ahora podremos quemar cosas –exclamo la gemela.

\- Podremos golpear a las personas –le siguió su hermano.

\- Podremos robar objetos valiosos –continuo la rubia.

\- Podremos explotar muchas cosas –siguió el muchacho.

\- ¡Podremos conocer a los monstros del bosque! –exclamo emocionada la muchacha.

\- ¡Gallina podrá dormir con nosotros! –grito el muchacho mientras alzaba al ave al cielo.

\- ¡Al más haya! – gritaron juntos.

Con ese último grito ambos se pusieron en marcha para encontrar su lugar soñado donde pudieran hacer realidad todos sus deseos de destrucción y donde Tuffnut pudiera ser feliz junto con Gallina.

Y así empezaron su recorrido por el bosque donde caminaron por largo tiempo internándose cada vez además que ya había anochecido. Pero ese no era problema para Tuffnut quien continuaba avanzando muy feliz tomado del ala de su querida Gallina en cambio Ruffnut ya se encontraba muy cansada de a ver caminando durante tantas horas pero justo cuando se iba a quejar con su hermano tuvieron la mejor visión de sus vidas.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una casa de dos pisos hecha de pan de jengibre, pastel y azúcar.

Los gemelos sin preguntar ni revisando si se encontraba el dueño de la casa de dulce, empezaron a comer las paredes de la casa mientras Gallina los imitaba picoteando una de las esquinas de la casa.

Continuaron comiendo hasta que se comieron casi toda la casa, estaban tan llenos que habían decidido descansar es ese lugar y en la mañana continuar con la búsqueda de su lugar soñado.

Justo cuando los gemelos y Gallina se durmieron apareció un rayo de luz frente a ellos del cual salió una mujer que se sorprendió de encontrarse con los hermanos pero aún más se enojó al ver que se habían comido su casa.

La mujer estaba tan enojada que toda su piel se volvió colorada y liberando mucho calor.

Los gemelos en vez de asustarse parecían admirar las habilidades por lo que empezaron a llenarla de preguntas de como ellos podrían llegar algún día a hacer eso, además de si eso podía utilizarlo para explotar y quemar cosas. Para ese momento la mujer estaba tan molesta con los dos adolescente que ya su cuerpo parecía estar rodeado de llamas, y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuegos desde sus manos.

Fue recién cuando las caras de emoción cambiaron a unas de terror al ver el fuego dirigirse hacia ellos. Ambos rápidamente lo tomaron lo que tenían al alcance de la mano antes de echar a correr rápidamente, Tuffnut solo alcanzo a tomar a Gallina y a un mazo pero en cambio su hermana solo alcanzo a tomar un pedazo de pared sin comer junto con un escudo.

\- ¡Vamos tonta corre más rápido! –dijo el rubio de rastas.

\- ¡Qué crees que estoy haciendo! –le respondió.

Como ambos gemelos iban corriendo lo más rápido que podían además de tratar de esquivar las bolas de fuego que les lanzaba la bruja no vieron por donde estaba yendo por lo que no notaron a un hombre de largo bogote con el que terminaron chocando y terminando los tres en el suelo. Logrando que la mujer al fin los alcanzara, con una bola de fuego en cada mano.

\- Al fin los alcanzo, malditos niños – dijo con odio contenido.

Ambos muchachos miraron aterrados a la bruja mientras que el hombre con el que habían chocado miraba todo con el ceño fruncido pasando la mano que tenía por garfio por su largo bigote.

\- Disculpe señorita – tomo la palabra el hombre.

La bruja que no había reparado en su presencia lo miro con cara aburrida y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que podía seguir hablando.

\- Por esas casualidades, ¿no es usted la bruja que vive en una casa hecha de dulces? –La mujer asintió con la cabeza.- ¿La misma que usa para atraer a niños inocentes y después comerlo?

La bruja volvió a asentir pero tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de su error, para cuando se dio cuenta de ello el hombre ya se había levantado y cambiado su mano de garfio por un martillo para saltar sobre la mujer.

Los gemelos mientras tanto miraban todo el espectáculo parecían muy entretenidos mirando la pelea entre el hombre de largo bigote y la bruja de fuego.

\- Oye ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarlo? – pregunto Tuff aun concentrado en la pelea que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos.

\- Podríamos, pero… - indico la muchacha mirándolo para que entendiera su idea.

\- ¿Pero? –pregunto sin entender a su hermana, la cual suspiro frustrada.

\- Pero le quitaría toda la diversión –respondió la rubia.

-Oh, muy sabias palabras querida hermana –dijo el muchacho emocionado- pero también es muy divertido golpear.

\- Tienes razón, además que podríamos ocasionar algunas explosiones –pensó la muchacha con una mano apoyado sobre su mentón.

Así pasaron todo la noche los gemelos pensando en si debían intervenir en la pelea o no, estaban tan concentrados en ver los pro y los contras que no notaron que la pelea había finalizado hacía tiempo resultando ganador el hombre que se llevó a la bruja para cobrar su recompensa en el pueblo.

* * *

Se que prometí el cuento para el fin de semana, pero mi inspiración se fue de paseo y no se me ocurría como finalizar este cuento :x, aunque ya tengo algunas ideas para los siguientes pero aun no los empiezo a escribir por lo que me tardare en traer algo nuevo.

Por si a alguien le interesa el traje de caperucita roja que lleva Astrid es más o menos parecido a los modelos "Little red riding hood steampunk", en mi pinteres tengo el modelo con la que me la imagine pero con la diferencia que sería con toda la falda roja.

 _Se despide y les desea Buen Día._

 **HanaDragon**


	4. ¡No Soy Cenicienta!

**Personajes:** Astrid.

 **N/A:** Basado en un cuento que una vez leí (en realidad era un fic xD) pero es bastante parecido a cenicienta solo que, sin la madrastra, las hermanastras y el hada madrina. Estará contado en partes, pero no asegura que sean seguidas.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How Train to Your Dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **¡No Soy Cenicienta!**

\- ¿Recordaras todo lo que te dije niña? -Pregunto la mujer.

\- Si Señora Larsson - respondió lo más tranquila que pudo -le traeré todo lo que pidió más tarde y le diré de su recado a Heather.

\- Bien, entonces entregare tu paga cuando hayas traído todos los recados. -Indico antes de marcharse.

Astrid trato de contenerse de gritarla a la odiosa mujer por lo que apretó fuertemente los puños hasta que le quedaran blancos por la mala circulación de sangre y no pudo mandar su mejor mirada de odio puro a la mujer que salia del local donde ella trabajaba. Realizo varias respiraciones profundas para tratar de controlar su enojo después de todo en cualquier momento entraría algún cliente y debía tratarlos bien para que sus jefes no recibieran ninguna queja sobre ella, le había costado mucho conseguir ese trabajo luego de que viniera de varios despidos por su mal temperamento.

Además, el lugar donde estaba trabajando le gustaba bastante, la panadería de los Ingerman, lo había conseguido gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amiga y casi hermana Heather que se encontraba saliendo con el hijo de sus jefes y como la relación iba de las mil maravillas los suegros de su amiga no tuvieron ningún problema en dar le un lugar en su pequeño negocio familiar. Para su suerte los señores Ingerman era personas buenas y comprensibles además que ella se llevaba bastante bien con su hijo Flishlegs, novio de Heather.

Su único problema con su trabajo eran los clientes.

Resulta que la Señora Ingerman era muy buena con la repostería lo que le había hecho ganar un gran reconocimiento como la mejor repostera de todo el Reino de Berk, por lo que no solo venia gente del pueblo, sino que también venia gente de la nobleza a comprar los exquisitos postres que su jefa realizaba. Esto era muy bueno para el negocio ya que cada vez que algún noble organizaba alguna fiesta les encargaban una gran cantidad de dulces, tomaba mucho trabajo, pero la paga era muy buena y Astrid no tuvo mejor idea que proponerse como la encargada de hacer llegar los pedidos para dichas fiestas lo cual le permitía ganar algo de dinero extra. Pero como nada era bueno en la vida, por lo menos así lo ve ella, tenía que tratar con el mal carácter de los clientes de mayor adquisición económica.

Ella había tenido que ir aprendiendo a tratar con todo, desde mujeres engreídas que se creían mejor que ella solo por su estatus social o que creían que ella era una niña tonta por no poseer todo el dinero que ellos poseían, también estaban las que amaban usarla para su diversión personal criticando sus ropas, a las que llamaban arrapos, o de sus cabellos, que decían que era feo y opaco. Ni quería pensar en los hombres donde había los que la trataban como si ella fuera un insignificante insecto, los que intentaban aprovecharse de ella, pero que para suerte de ella tenían esposas controladoras, y los hijos engreídos que creían que conseguían impresionarla con sus habilidades cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Para mala suerte de ella en unos minutos tendría que dirigirse a tratar con uno de esos niños de papi.

No alcanzo a terminar de completar sus pensamientos porque justo en ese momento la señora Ingerman aparecía en la puesta que daba a la cocina y eso solo significaba que ya había finalizado con el pedido que ella debía entregar.

\- Querida -la llamo la mujer mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo- ya está listo el pedido de los...

\- Jorgenson, lo sé -continuo Astrid, ya que sabía que la mujer empezaría con su largo discurso de cómo tratar a los clientes -. Iré a preparar a Stormfly para llevar el pedido, por cierto, la señora Larsson dejo un nuevo pedido.

La mujer asintió en respuesta y tomo una hoja donde había anotado el nuevo pedido marchándose nuevamente a la cocina permitiendo que la rubia pudiera marcharse a preparar a su dragón para realizar su trabajo.

Una vez tuvo todo preparado emprendió vuelo hacia la Mansión de la Familia Jorgenson que solo era superado por el castillo donde vivía la familia real, esto se debía que eran la familia más cercana a la familia real, Astrid nunca recordaba el apellido de ellos ya que eran más conocidos por los títulos que ostentaban como el actual Rey Stoick El Vasto. La gran diferencia que había entre los Jorgenson y la Familia Real era su forma de ser, los primeros solían ser bastante engreídos, aunque ella conocía gente peor, y los segundos resultaban bastantes sencillos les gustaba llevar un estilo de vida muy parecido a la Vikinga, ni siquiera llevaban corona lo único que los identificaba como los lideres era la capa real la cual era pasada de generación en generación. Aunque también aseguraban que la familia Real no solo llevaba un estilo de vida Vikinga, sino que también mostraban tener el carácter de los Vikingos, con solo decir que casi todos temblaban de miedo al ver al Rey enojado muchos aseguran que los únicos capaz de enfrentarlo en ese estado son su Esposa y su Hijo.

La Rubia iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino sino fuera porque su dragona, un Nadder Mortífero, se conociera el camino de memoria hubieran seguido volando sin detenerse.

Bajo de su dragón tomo el pedido de esa semana y realizo cinco respiraciones profundas, además de rezar a todos los dioses existentes, antes de tocar en la puerta de servicio de la mansión.

Astrid se sintió muy feliz cuando fue recibida por una de las sirvientas de la familia, la cual le pidió que dejara el pedido en la cocina y que esperara en ese lugar para que le pagaran. Esto asombro a la chica ya que comúnmente tenían su pago listo pero apenas entro en la cocina y noto la razón, la cocina se encontraba muy agitada todos iban de un lado para el otro preparando distintas cosas incluso una de las cocineras se mostró muy feliz de verla llegar ya que de inmediato tomo el pedido que traído para ponerlos en platos para servirlo de manera presentable y eso solo indicaba una cosa los Jorgenson estaban con visitas, debían ser importantes si es que se presentaban sin anunciar.

Esto no molesto a Astrid ya que significaba que mientras tuviera que esperar por su paga no tendría que aguantar al heredero de la familia Jogerson porque estaría ocupado con las visitas y eso significaba que ella estaría...

Astrid no pudo continuar con su pensamiento de felicidad y tranquilidad porque justo en ese momento entro la persona que justamente deseaba no ver.

Snotlout apenas abrió la puerta inflo el pecho y entro de forma galante, según él, dirigiendo a Astrid sin importarle que se metiera en el camino de la gente que estaba trabajando en la cocina para la suerte de todos los jóvenes Jorgenson no había entrado solo atrás de él iba otros chicos que se encargaba de evitar que algún desastre ocurriera por la entrada tan descuidada.

\- ¡Oh Astrid! -Saludo el moreno- de seguro estabas muy triste pensando que no podrías ver mi gran belleza esta semana.

\- Si no te imaginas cuanto -respondió con sarcasmo, aunque esto no fue entendido por el joven.

\- Lo sabía, mi linda cenicienta -dijo con sonrisa galante.

\- Yo no soy una Cenicienta - respondió la rubia muy molesta ya que odiaba que la llamaran así.

\- Vamos Astrid, no tienes que seguir fingiendo -habló mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro-. Sé qué esperas que tu príncipe azul, ósea yo, te rescate de tu miserable vida.

Lo que el chico no notó es que con cada palabra que decía aumentaba el enojo de la chica, la cual ya estaba cansada de escuchar que la llamará Cenicienta.

Pero eso no fue lo peor que hizo el joven heredero, sino que después de dichas esa frase intentó besar a la repartidora que no reaccionó muy bien.

\- ¡NO SOY CENICIENTA! -Grito la chica cuando noto que el muchacho intentaba acercar sus labios hacia los suyos, tomo el brazo que había apoyado sobre sus hombros para desoyes lanzar lo con fuerza contra el piso.

Pero en su furia Astrid no había notado que justo pasaba una cocinera con una olla llena de agua caliente, por lo que cuando la rubia lanzo al joven Jorgenson la muchacha al tratar de evitarlo se le escapo la olla de las manos lanzando el contenido sobre la repartidora.

Para la suerte de Astrid el mismo chico que evito los desastres que anteriormente evito que Snotlout causara accidentes también se encargó de evitar esta. Tomo a Astrid del brazo levantándola de donde estaba sentada y llevándola contra su pecho, evitando así que el agua caliente cayera sobre ella y le causara horribles quemaduras.

\- Oh señorita como lo siento -se acercó la joven cocinera apurada.

Astrid aún estaba en shock, no solo casi se ocasiona quemaduras por su mal carácter, sino que también no alcanzo a reaccionar para evitarlo sino fuera por el joven, que aun la sujetaba del brazo, la historia sería muy diferente.

\- Tranquila -le respondió a la cocinera mientras ponía una mano en su hombro para evitar que se resbalara con el agua que ahora había en el piso- ¿Tú te encuentras bien? -Le pregunto ahora a ella, a lo que único que reacciono fue a asentir con su cabeza- Snotlout ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto al joven que aún estaba en el suelo.

\- Si - respondió con enojo en su voz y una mirada asesina.

\- Bien, entonces por favor vuelvan a su trabajo - dijo en lo que la soltaba y mirando a la cocinera que asintió para después tomar la olla que había dejado en el piso- y por favor alguien que venga a limpiar no quiero que alguien se accidente -indico mientras ayudaba al morocho a levantarse de nuevo- nosotros tenemos que volver o notaran nuestra ausencia.

-Ya lo sé -volvió a responder molesto- ya cállate Hiccup -agrego en un susurro pero que escucharon perfectamente los otros dos jóvenes.

Ambos vieron como Snotlout se marchaba dando un portazo con la puerta de la cocina demostrando su molestia con lo acontecido.

\- Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Snotlout -hablo de nuevo mirando la- debí pararlo apenas empezó.

\- N-no importa -respondió con la voz agudo, carraspeo un poco para seguir hablando- estoy acostumbrada a su tipo de trato.

\- Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿Eres nueva? - pregunto mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder una joven sirvienta apareció con el sobre de su paga y con un nuevo pedido de su ama.

Hiccup al notar esto intento marcharse para que la joven continuara con su trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta fue detenida por la joven rubia que lo tomo del brazo derecho.

\- Espera, aun no te agradecido por salvarme de una horrible quemadura -hablo algo nerviosa.

\- No es necesario, es lo que debía hacer -le dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

\- Por favor o me sentiré en deuda durante toda mi vida -ella no sabe qué cara puso, pero el muchacho se mostraba muy nervioso y le respondió solamente con un asentamiento de cabeza-. Genial, entonces te veo mañana a esta misma hora en la panadería de los Ingerman -le indico rápidamente para después salir corriendo de la cocina.

Esperaba que el chico castaño, que al parecer se llamaba Hiccup, supiera sobre la panadería porque ella no creí poder permanecer más tiempo frente a él sin sonrojarse, pero eso era culpa de él, o eso pensaba, ya que ella nunca le había tenido que deber nada a nadie ni siquiera a Heather porque según ella le estaba devolviendo un viejo favor al ayudarla a buscar trabajo.

Al parecer ahora tendría que empezar a rezar a toda deidad existente para que ese chico supiera donde era la panadería de los Ingerman porque de verdad que ella quería volver a ver esos ojos verdes. Lo que ella no sabía es que se había formado una gran sonrisa en su boca al pensar en él, aunque solo hubieran cruzado unas pocas palabras ya se había vuelto alguien importante para ella, aunque claro eso ni ella aun lo sabía.

* * *

Espero que este cuento les guste, ya que el que planeaba publicar en esta semana era muy distinto pero me dio un ataque de inspiración que me obligo a escribir otra historia que conseguí terminar antes que la otra :x

Esto tendrá continuación, pero todo depende de cuando mis musas decidan atacar, esperemos que sea pronto, de acuerdo a eso es cuanto tardare en traer la continuación de esta pequeña historia.

Por si les interesa en parte me inspire en un fic de CCS llamado "Primer Beso" (si les interesa está en mis favoritos), de él saque las principales ideas para este cuento, aunque también saque algunas cosas de películas basadas en cenicienta y si se preguntan porque no me base completamente en cenicienta debo decir que es porque no forma parte de mis historias favoritas, simplemente no me gusta me atrae más las versiones alternas que crean los fans.

Por cierto, me olvide agradecer sus comentarios en el cuento anterior :x. En serio muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que este cuento también les guste, no olviden dejar un comentario eso me sirve para seguir inspirándome :3

 _Se despide y les desea Buen Día._

 **HanaDragon**


	5. El Amo de Dragones

**Personajes:** Drago Bludvist, OC

 **N/A:** Basado en "Flaustita de Hamelin" la versión original no la retocada.

 **Summary** : Él aún era joven pero ya sabía cómo causar miedo en aquellos que no seguían sus condiciones

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How Train to Your Dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **El Amo de Dragones**

Su pueblo ya no podía seguir sosteniendo la lucha contra los dragones, además que la última helada los había dejado sin mucho alimento por lo que era urgente deshacerse de esa molesta plaga.

Un jefe debe ver siempre por los suyos.

Por eso cuando ese joven apareció en el pueblo asegurando que podía ayudarlo y acabar con los dragones a cambio de que le pagara una alta suma de dinero, nunca imagino que lo lograría, acepto su oferta después de todo no perdía nada con intentar además el joven se encargaría de entretener a esas horribles bestias mientras el trataba de arreglar la situación de su tribu.

Pero eso solo fue el primer gran error de toda su vida.

Tan solo le tomo unos días al joven deshacerse de esa plaga de reptiles voladores, aun no sorprendido y no creyendo del todo en el muchacho le pidió un tiempo de un mes para comprobar que su trabajo de verdad se hubiera cumplido pero eso era mentira en realidad necesitaba discutir con su consejo para ver cómo pagar la deuda porque ellos no disponía de tal cantidad de dinero.

Sin embargo el mes pasó rápidamente y el extraño muchacho se encontraba nuevamente en busca de su paga por su trabajo, él lo recibió en el gran salón junto con su consejo donde le informaron que solo le pagarían una parte del dinero acordado ya que no les parecía el precio adecuado por el trabajo hecho.

Ese fue su segundo gran error.

El joven enfurecido empezó a amenazarlos que si no pagaban lo acordado su pueblo pagaría las consecuencia, no solo sería reducido a cenizas sino que también acabaría con todos sus habitantes donde los que sobrevivieran se convertirían en sus esclavos de por vida. Pero él y sus consejo ignoraron tal amenaza y se rieron de tal cosas, algunos incluso se burlaron de él diciendo que el título del Amo de Dragones se le subió a la cabeza.

Y ese fue su tercer gran error además de ser el último de su vida.

A la noche gran cantidad de dragones acorazados aparecieron, lo quemaban y lo destruían todo. Podía escuchar los gritos de miedo de los pocos que aún permanecían vivos y el llanto de los niños que eran tomados por los dragones para después dejarlos en una embarcación donde su destino quedaría marcado de por vida, esclavitud.

Todo era su culpa, debió a ver cumplido con su promesa pero su soberbia y su orgullo no le permitieron ver los grabes errores que estaba cometiendo y que ahora todo su pueblo estaba pagando. El nunca debió a ver subestimado al Amo de Dragones, debió a ver lo visto cuando él fue capaz de acabar con lo que por generaciones ellos no pudieron también debió de ver la oscuridad en el corazón de ese muchacho el cual era visible en sus ojos.

Pero el erro y no lo quiso ver hasta que fue demasiado tarde, por eso con sus últimas fuerzas le rogó a todos sus dioses que existiera alguien capaz de vencer toda la oscuridad que ese joven representaba porque si algo él estaba seguro es que Drago Bludvist no pararía hasta que un día su título de Amo de Dragones cambiara a Amo del Mundo.

* * *

Supongo que muchos ya lo sabrán o tal vez no, pero muchos de los cuentos que muchos conocemos en su versión original son muchos más oscuros que las versiones que nosotros conocemos. Ya que en el pasado no existía la protección del menor como en la actualidad y se quería trasmitir enseñanza de la manera más real posible, por eso en la versión original de "El Flautista de Hamelin" los niños mueren porque sus padres no cumplen con su palabra, en este caso es el jefe y su consejo el que no cumple y el pueblo recibe el castigo.

Esto se desarrollaría en el universo de la franquicia me lo imagino como uno de los actos de Drago para empezar a tomar el control, además que tiene una gran tripulación que le sirve que puede que sea por avaricia o porque son obligados como en el caso de Eret.

Se que algunos pensaran que esto es cruel pero crean me que esto no es nada comparado con los trabajos originales de Charles Parreult, incluso estoy siendo suave si comparamos.

Lamento si este quedo muy corto ya que en realidad estaba escribiendo otro cuento pero me llego inspiración para un one-shot que subiré en la semana de san valentín (aunque yo no lo festejo xD). Ahora mi primera respuesta a un Review:

 **HyA4ever:** si los niños, no tan niños, son cuatro Hikke (18), Freya y Bálder (mellizos 15), Camicazi (8) y a tu otra pregunta si son sus hijos. Espero que este pequeño cuento te guste.

 _Se despide y les desea Buen Día._

 **HanaDragon**


	6. Ángel Guerrero

**Personajes:** Hiccup

 **N/A:** Basado en la leyenda de las Valquirias de la mitología nórdica.

 **Summary:** Cuando se enfrentó al cazador se imaginó miles de escenarios, pero ninguno era cercano a lo había vivido.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How Train to Your Dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **Ángel Guerrero**

Aun no entendía que era lo había pasado, todo había pasado tan rápido que no tuvo ningún momento hasta ahora para pensar en lo que había pasado. Ahora parado nuevamente frente a ese lago escondido en el bosque aun no conseguí entender de todo lo que hace unos días atrás tuvo suceso frente a sus ojos.

Era increíble la diferencia del presente con su yo de aquellos días, al igual que ahora se había insertado en el bosque para poder estar tranquilo y solo. Pero con la diferencia que su estado emocional era muy distinto ahora se encontraba tranquilo y podía pensar con la mente fría completamente fue hace tres días atrás cuando se encontraba asustado y a terrado, pero quien no lo estaría cuando te dicen que tu padre se puede morir esa misma noche por su enfermedad del corazón.

Él en ese momento había sido egoísta había huido lo más lejos posibles para no tener que enfrentar la realidad, en vez de quedarse con su padre acompañándolo en sus últimas horas de vida, pero es que él no pensó el solo actuó por instinto. Si su padre moría significaba muchas cosas no solo moriría su progenitor sino también el hombre que lo crio solo ya que su mujer falleció a causa del cáncer, lo que significaba que si su padre se iba él se quedaría completamente solo además que tendría que empezar a tomar las riendas de la empresa familiar y con solo 18 años eso era completamente aterrador.

Por eso hace tres días atrás había huido a las profundidades del bosque para terminar parado frente al mismo lago que se encontraba admirando ahora, la única diferencia de ese momento y el actual era que antes se había encontrado con ciertos seres muy diferente ahora donde no había ni un alma cerca.

Cerró sus ojos y empezó a recordar, lo que había vivido hace tan solo 3 días atrás.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _Corría con todas sus fuerzas, algo haya arriba debía odiarlo mucho ya que no solo lo había dejado huérfano de madre con tan solo 3 años, sino que ahora con sus recién cumplidos 18 años quería dejarlo huérfano de padre. Se quedaría solo, y eso le resultaba completamente aterrador por eso corría para tratar de huir de sus miedos, pero como ya lo había pensado tantas veces en su vida alguien arriba debía odiarlo porque en ese momento tropezó con una raíz cayendo de cara al barro que se había formado por las consecutivas lluvias._

 _Aun así, se levantó no sabía si era por el frió del aire o si era una demostración de todas sus emociones o tal vez simplemente era el cansancio, pero sus extremidades temblaban lo que le dificultaba ponerse de pie de nuevo. Dando se por vencido se apoyó contra el árbol más cercano y observo alrededor, se encontraba frente de un lago de agua cristalina donde se podía ver perfectamente reflejado la vegetación que lo rodeaba._

 _Se tomó un tiempo para controlar mejor el temblor de sus extremidades y una vez que lo consiguió se acercó al lago para tomar un poco de agua entre sus manos para después limpiarse la cara la cual aún seguía cubierta de barro por la caída._

 _Fue en ese momento que levanto su cabeza y vio asombrado un gran cisne blanco en medio del lago, no solo se sorprendió por no a verlo notado antes sino también porque no era la temporada para el avistamiento de animales en bosque después de todo estaban en pleno invierno._

 _Lo más raro era que el ave lo veía fijamente además que parecía como enojado, pero él prefirió ignorarlo y continúo limpiando el barro que aún quedaba en su cara y pelo. Una vez termino volvió a alejarse del lago para volver a apoyarse en el mismo árbol donde había estado antes, donde se puso a observar al bello cisne el cual seguía atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos._

 _En ese momento pensó que le hubiera gustado traer sus cosas para poder retratar al ave ya que su plumaje era completamente blanco y brillante cosa algo raro tomando en cuenta que se trataba de un animal salvaje y no de uno domesticado. Trato de concentrarse en todos los rasgos del ser emplumado ya que eso evitaba que su mente volviera atormentarlo con sus problemas presentes._

 _Hubiera continuado así hasta caer rendido si no fuera por un repentino ruido que vino de su izquierda, de entre los arboles salió un hombre con un arma en mano que apuntaba hacia el cisne que se encontraba en el lago. El hombre empezó a murmurar algo que él no alcanzo a oír por la distancia que había entre ellos, aunque tampoco era que quisiera hablarle ya que se notaba que aún no notaba su presencia._

 _El cazador empezó a disparar al lago con dirección al ave que intentaba tomar vuelo, pero al parecer se encontraba herido de un ala._

 _Él aún no sabe porque lo hizo, pero se lanzó contra el cazador justo cuando disparaba nuevamente contra el ave haciendo que sus tiros se desviaran y que el ave pudiera alejarse con dificultad. Eso causo la ira del cazador, al ver el enojo en los ojos del extraño hombre todos sus sentidos le indicaron que era mejor correr por lo que apenas se incorporó empezó a correr para poder poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y ese hombre, pero no lo consiguió ya que el cazador empezó a disparar._

 _Apenas podía esquivar la ola de balas que iban hacia él y que impedían que pudiera alejarse del horrible cazador que se encontraba cada vez más cerca de él para cuando se dio cuenta de esto ya era demasiado tarde el oscuro hombre le golpeo con la culata del arma. Eso consiguió que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el suelo mientras empezaba a salir sangre de la zona herida._

 _Ese era su fin moriría completamente solo en medio del bosque, eso fue lo que alcanzo a pensar mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver como el cazador apuntaba su arma contra su cabeza._

 _Todo empezó a ir en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos vio como el hombre lentamente iba acercando su dedo al gatillo mientras mostraba una siniestra sonrisa mientras un grito se escuchaba que provenía del cielo. El hombre apretó el gatillo al mismo tiempo que un hacha aparecía frente de él poniéndose en el camino de la bala._

 _Él estaba en shock una extraña chica, pero muy hermosa, había caído del cielo rodeada de una extraña luz y no solo eso, sino que llevaba un hacha con ella que ahora usaba para amenazar al hombre que se encontraba ahora riendo de forma desquiciada mientras decía varias cosas que él no conseguí entender por su estado._

 _Solo alcanzo a captar una frase de todo lo que el hombre decía "ahora tu corazón me pertenece pequeña valquiria"._

 _Pero no tuvo tiempo para interpretar esa frase ya que la muchacha lo tomo del brazo para empezar a correr para esquivar los nuevos disparos que lanzaba el cazador, estuvieron un rato corriendo en zigzag entre los arboles hasta que consiguieron perderlo._

 _El sin saber qué hacer en esos momentos decidió prestar atención sobre su acompañante, se trata de una chica que parecía aproximadamente de su edad de cabello rubio y unos bellos ojos azules que lo miraban atentamente, pero eso no era lo que más llamo su atención, lo que más llamo su atención era la ropa de la chica que era una especie de armadura además del hacha que aun llevaba en su mano derecha._

 _Iba a preguntarle quien era y que hacía en ese lugar con esas ropas, pero se vio interrumpido por nuevos disparos, rápidamente ambos se colocaron detrás de un árbol para cubrirse de las balas._

 _Esta vez fue él quien tomo la mano de la chica para empezar a correr a una zona del bosque donde sabía que se encontraban algunos árboles caídos por la tormenta, con señas le indico que se quedara escondida detrás de un árbol mientras el corría a un tranco caído para esconderse._

 _Solo tomo unos minutos para que se escucharan unos pasos cerca de su escondite, esperando a que el cazador se acercara los suficiente empujo el tronco para que golpeara en los pies del hombre y le hiciera perder el equilibrio, rápidamente corrió por el tronco de un árbol que había terminado apoyado sobre otro._

 _Cuando llego a la sección de contacto de los dos árboles miro atrás para ver como el hombre ya se había recuperado y se encontraba en las raíces del árbol intentando apuntarle con su arma por lo que rápidamente empezó a trepar el otro árbol cubriéndose con las ramas, esta debía ser la primera vez que agradecía su contextura flaca. El cazador al notar su plan empezó a seguirlo hasta casi la cima del árbol._

 _Una vez hay debido a la incomodidad de poder usar un solo brazo y que él era demasiado grande para estar en una sola rama al cazador se le dificultaba moverse o usar su arma, por el contrario, él se podía mover fácilmente estaba familiarizado con ese bosque y debido a su contextura era más fácil moverse entre las ramas. Por eso poco a poco lo fue guiando por las ramas del árbol hasta una zona que no era tan alta pero que de caer sería muy doloroso._

 _Todo paso tal como lo había planeado, el hombre al tratar de seguir su paso no se fijaba si las ramas que pisaba estaban en buen estado por lo que cuando él piso una rama rota termino cayendo golpeándose con varias ramas en el camino._

 _El hombre en el suelo se volvió a reincorporar, pero mientras lo hacía escucho como gruñía para después llevar su mano a su hombro para después dirigirle una mirada de odio busco su arma que había caído con el y cuando intento usar su arma se dio cuenta que se había dañado con la caída por lo que ya no podría seguir disparando. Él pensó que con eso el cazador se daría por vencido, pero se equivocó vio como tiraba su arma para dirigirse nuevamente al árbol donde él se encontraba._

 _Estaba tan concentrado en pensar un plan que no noto que la chica se acercó rápidamente por la espalda del cazador para después golpear su cabeza con la parte plana de su hacha consiguiendo que perdiera el conocimiento._

 _Al ver que el hombre no volvía es si dio un largo suspiro y empezó a bajar rápidamente del árbol, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo la chica lo recibió con un golpe en su brazo derecho el lanzo una queja, aunque en realidad no le dolió, pero lo sorprendió cuando después lo tomo de la remera y lo beso._

 _Eso lo dejo en estado de shock por lo que no pudo reaccionar cuando ella le susurro un "Gracias" para después salir corriendo, para cuando el reacciono a seguirla una luz lo cegó y lo siguiente que vio fue un cisne emprendiendo el vuelo, el mismo cisne que había estado en el lago unos minutos atrás._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Después de eso había tenido que llevar al sujeto a una comisaria donde lo detuvieron por caza ilegal e intento de asesinato. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del sujeto, pero le habían dicho que tenía varias denuncias y era buscado por la policía desde hace bastante tiempo.

Cuando había regresado al hospital esperaba ver a su padre en muy mal estado pero que sorpresa se llevó cuando los médicos le contaron que milagrosamente su padre había empezó a responder al tratamiento y que si seguía así pronto estaría casi completamente recuperado. Él mismo aun con el paso de los días no podía creer como un hombre que había estado a un paso de la muerte ahora lucia tan saludable como siempre, en este momento le estaban realizando unos estudios a su padre que si salían bien podría volver a casa.

Ahora frente a ese lago nuevamente y con la mente más tranquila al fin pudo comprender todo lo que había vivido.

Cuando era pequeño su padre le había contado esa leyenda muy conocida por todos los residentes de Berk que decía que en el bosque oculto en las profundidades se encontraba un lago que era el lugar favorito de las valquirias cuando venían a la tierra a descansar o a recuperarse de sus heridas. Según esa antigua leyenda en la era de los vikingos un joven había llegado a ese lugar y había obtenido el corazón de una valquiria otorgándole buena fortuna por todo el resto de su vida.

Pero al parecer no todos comprendían bien esa leyenda un ejemplo era ese cazador que trataba de conseguir el corazón físico de la valquiria cuando en realidad lo que tenía que conseguir es que ella se lo entregara de manera voluntaria pero no necesariamente de manera física.

Hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos, pero el ruido de aleteo lo hizo sonreír, cerro sus ojos para evitar que la luz lo segara y cuando los abrió de nuevo tenia frente él a su bella valquiria.

Es gracioso como con un simple beso puedes entregar tu corazón.

* * *

Lo se es demasiado dulce, muy dulce, como para no comer más dulce por unas horas (o por lo menos para mi)

Debo decir que este iba a ser originalmente el cuento 3 pero siempre que me ponía a escribir nuevas ideas llegaban por lo que borraba, escribía, borraba y escribía así sucesivamente hasta que al fin hoy pude terminarla. Lo más gracioso de todo es que mientras escribía esta historia con un final super dulce yo me encontraba escuchando canciones tristes sobre corazones rotos y decepciones, lo se soy rara.

Sobre el porque del nombre del cuento primero no se me ocurrió nada mejor, y segundo tomando en cuenta como se veían las valquirias en cuestión religiosa era muy similar a como se ve en el cristianismo a los ángeles, por lo que las veo como ángeles guerreros. Además que como dije me gusto como queda como titulo.

Ahora si sin nada más que decir espero que les haya sido de su agrado y les gustara esta pequeño cuento de una leyenda que leí una vez en Internet, por lo que no se si es cien por ciento cierta, pero que me gusto.

 _Se despide y les desea Buen Día._

 **HanaDragon**


	7. La Guerrera y El Conquistador

**Personajes:** Astrid, Hiccup

 **N/A:** Basado en "La Bella y La Bestia" versión vikinga.

 **Summary** : Una guerra se acerca y los jefes deben tomar, no importa si esto causa sufrimiento siempre deben pensar en lo mejor para su pueblo. Por ello cada tribu debe entregar una doncella para obtener la protección del Conquistador de Dragones.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How Train to Your Dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **La Guerrera y El Conquistador**

Ella miraba de reojo a su costado para observar al resto de las chicas se encontraban al lado de ella. Se preguntaba ¿cuál sería la historia de cada una de ella? ¿Las habrían obligado cómo a ella? ¿o estaban de manera voluntaria? ella quería a su pueblo, pero no se sentía capaz de dejar todo lo que quería solo porque los jefes de las tribus nunca se esperaron que Drago creara una gran armada y que solo una persona seria capaz de detenerlo.

¿Por qué ellas debían pagar el precio? ¿Por qué? Es algo que se preguntaba constantemente y no obtenía ninguna repuesta. Si tan solo los jefes no hubieran subestimado a ese hombre de tierras lejanas, si tan solo no hubieran despreciado a los Hooligan por la maldición que acarreaban desde hace muchos años.

No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos ya que en ese momento se escuchó el gruñido de varios dragones, esa era la señal todos los aldeanos se alejaron dejando solo a un grupo de 5 jóvenes, que se encontraban paradas una al lado de la otra. Astrid se encontraba en el medio de todas y sabía que no podría escapar, primer las dos chicas que estaban a su lado tenían órdenes explicitas de detenerla si trataba de huir y segundo no tenía mucho sentido que lo hiciera ya los dragones estaban aterrizando al frente de ella.

Los dragones venían liderados por un dragón algo pequeño comparado con los otros, pero con una gran elegancia en sus movimientos, de escamas tan negras como la noche y unos ojos verdes tóxicos que miraron atentamente a las cinco chicas, no fue capaz de identificar que clase de dragón era ya que nunca había visto uno igual. Ella ya sabía lo que pasaría, siempre una vez al mes los dragones elegían alguna de las tribus para ir a elegir a la que sería la futura esposa de su amo y nunca más se sabría nada de la elegida, ahora era el momento de que el dragón negro eligiera a la "afortunada".

El dragón decidió avanzar y estar aún más cerca de las 5 jóvenes, empezó a caminar al frente de ellas yendo de un lado para el otro examinándolas atentamente ¿Acaso ese dragón las miraba con irritación o era su imaginación? no sabía si era que el dragón no creía a ninguna digna de su amo o tal vez si eran sus ilusiones de que la liberaran y pudiera volver con su familia. Pero entonces paso algo inesperado, el dragón empezó a desprender un brillo azul se posiciono justo al frente de ella y soltó un fuerte rugido que hizo gritar de miedo a todas, a todas menos a ella que inconscientemente llevo su mano a su espalda un reflejo que tenía debido a que siempre lleva su hacha con ella, pero ahora no porque le había sido confiscado.

Ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Eso había sido una prueba y ella fue la única que lo había pasado.

Todo paso muy rápido, no alcanzo ni a digerir lo que acababa de pasar, que vio al dragón negro rugir en dirección a un Nadder para después señalarla a ella con su cabeza y tan solo unos segundos después sus pies ya no estaban tocando el suelo, ella se encontraba atrapada en las garras del Nadder volando con rumbo desconocido mientras escuchaba los gritos de su familia que la llamaban aterrados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, se había quedado dormida durante el vuelo debido al cansancio acumulado y el llanto que había dejado salir en cuanto dejo de oír los gritos de su familia. Ahora se encontraba en una gran habitación con un ventanal de gran tamaño, ella estaba recostada en una cama matrimonial por lo que supuso que eso eran los aposentos de su futuro marido o "Bestia" como le gustaba llamarlo.

Iba a levantarse cuando escucho el ruido característico que hacia el dragón negro cuando volaba y no se equivocó porque frente al ventanal se encontraba un balcón de gran tamaño donde aterrizo el oscuro dragón que la había elegido, pero no venía solo sobre él se encontraba alguien que no podía apreciar bien ya que estaba amaneciendo y el Sol solo le permitía ver el contorno de esa persona. Aunque al parecer no tendría que esperar mucho para conocerlo ya que entro a la habitación acompañado del dragón mientras detrás de ellos aterrizaba el Nadder que la había traído.

Cuando el hombre ingreso pudo observarlo mejor, tenía toda una armadura de color negro y en una de sus hombreras tenia dibujado un vikingo de color rojo. Lo que siguió sin poder apreciar era su cara ya llevaba puesta una máscara que le cubría por completo el rostro, lo único que se podía ver eran sus ojos que le recordaba a los bosques de su hogar y que la observaban fijamente.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama, no parecía alguien de gran fuerza física, pero tenía una presencia que causaba que se pusiera nerviosa ya que no sabía que podía querer de ella ya que nadie conocía que pasaba con las elegidas una vez que pisaban Berk, además que ahora ella era su esposa.

¿Qué quería el Amo de Dragones de ella? ¿Y de las otras chicas?

Entonces todo empezó a pasar en cámara lenta para ella.

Sintió como la mano del conquistador tomo su rostro y la levanto suavemente mientras la observaba atentamente. No sabía en que momento en que momento había empezado a temblar, lo malo es que él también se había dado cuenta de esto por lo que se quedó esperando que lo usara en su contra.

Pero se sorprendió cuando el soltó su rostro para sacarse su máscara dejando que así pudiera ver finalmente su rostro, lo raro fue que al mirarlo sintió como sintió como una especie de calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto sorpresivamente.

— ¿Eh? Me llamo Astrid, Astrid Hofferson —le respondió aun sorprendida mientras escuchaba como el soltaba un largo suspiro.

— Lamento mucho como se dieron las cosas —hablo suavemente— de seguro también tienes muchas preguntas y lamento decir que no podre responderte la mayoría de ellas, pero puedo asegurarte que de ahora en adelante nada malo te pasara y nada te faltara —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir hablando—. Esta será tu habitación de ahora en adelante puedes hacer lo que quieras, como fueron Stormfly y Toothless los que te eligieron ellos cuidaran de ti así que por favor no salgas sin su compañía —le indico mientras señalaba a los dos dragones que lo acompañaban— será mejor que descanses aún es temprano, así que las demás deben estar durmiendo, pero de seguro vendrán a conocerte apenas despierten.

Ella aun trataba de procesar toda la información que le había dado cuando noto que él se retiraba de la habitación.

— ¡Espera! —lo llamo rápidamente sorprendiendo al joven muchacho— aún no se como te llamas, supongo que merezco conocer el nombre de mi "esposo"

— Soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III jefe de Berk, y no eres mi esposa, sino que eres una de las doncellas que se puede llegar a convertir en mi esposa —respondió con un tono de molestia en su voz—. Será mejor que descanses, hoy será un largo día.

Y con esa última frase él se retiró dejándola en la habitación con los dos dragones, se sentía algo intimidada por la presencia de estos, pero se encontraba tan cansada, especialmente mentalmente, que decidió seguir el consejo del jefe y se volvió a recostar en la cama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Un mes después_

Estaba intentando concentrarse, pero no podía y eso solo aumentaba su mal humor, intento nuevamente retomar la lectura del libro que tenía entre sus manos, pero el peso de los dos pares de ojos que estaba segura la miraban fijamente solo dificultaban su labor.

— ¡Quieren dejarme en paz! —grito ya cansada de seguir fingiendo.

— No —respondió rápidamente una de sus acompañantes con la mirada aburrida.

— Odalyn no la molestes —la regaño su otra acompañante

— Pero es demasiado divertido —dijo la joven de ojos ámbar y cabellos negro— además ella no tendría que pasar por este malestar si dejara por un momento su orgullo de lado.

Entonces la rubia exploto dejo bruscamente el libro a un lado mientras se lanzaba contra la peli negra con un grito de guerra con todas las intenciones de causarle mucho daño, pero fue detenida por la otra chica que se encontraba en la habitación.

— A-astrid q-quieres c-cal-marte —trato de calmarla mientras forcejeaba con ella.

— N-no pu-puedo Heather —refuto mientras intentaba por última vez liberarse de su agarre, pero al ver que no tendría éxito retrocedió— la próxima vez nadie me detendrá de golpearte.

— No creo que eso pase, de seguro para la próxima vez abras aprendido a dejar tu orgullo de lado. —Indico para después señalarla— y lo digo en serio, porque no planeo aguantar tu mal humar cada mes, además que no sé porque estas tan molesta.

— No tengo porque explicar a una mocosa como tu mi accionar. —Refuto la rubia molesta.

— Me llamas mocosa, pero tú eres la que actúa de manera infantil. No solo eres la favorita del jefe, sino que este mes los dragones no han salido en busca de una doncella nueva —indico la menor— eso debería tenerte contenta pero no ella justo hoy se tiene que pelear con el jefe por algo completamente insignificante.

Antes de cerrar con un portazo escucho como Heather empezaba a regañar a Odalyn por ser insensible con ella. Era entendible que ella y mucha de las otras chicas no entendieran su pensamiento, muchas guardaban rencor con aquellos que las entregaron como si fueran simples objetos, pero a pesar de eso ella aun deseaba volver a su hogar con su familia.

La verdad es que en el mes que llevaba en Berk, nombre que recibía la isla de la tribu Hooligan, no le había costado adaptarse todos eran muy amables y la hacían sentir aceptada pero aún le resultaba imposible aceptarlo como un hogar. Debía admitir que era un lugar muy pacífico y tranquilo muy al contrario de lo que esperaba encontrar, aunque en eso no era lo único que había errado ya que resulto que la "Bestia" como lo había llamado anteriormente, al igual que muchas otras personas en Bog Burglar, era un jefe muy responsable, amable, inteligente y…

Era mejor detener el curso de sus pensamientos.

No se dio cuenta que había salido hasta que sintió que alguien la empujaba levemente, cuando se giró se encontró con Stormfly que la miraba curiosa. Stormfly se encargaba de cuidarla ya que Toothless era el dragón de Hiccup y lo ayudaba con sus deberes como jefe, por lo que ella estaba todo el tiempo a su lado los únicos momentos en que se separaban era cuando entraba a habitaciones o sitios donde el dragón no podía entrar por su tamaño.

Le alegro mucho ver su amiga dragón por lo que después de mimarla un poco se subió sobre ella y emprendieron vuelo. Hiccup le había enseñado a volar a los pocos días de a ver llegado, al principio ella había pensado en escapar volando, pero desconocía por completo la ubicación de Berk y estaba segura que Stormfly no la ayudaría a volver sino era con el consentimiento del castaño.

Pero a pesar de que su idea inicial de escape no función ella seguía amando volar, porque era mucho más fácil despejar su mente y olvidar todo.

Aunque en este momento no le este resultado eficiente porque ahora volar le recordaba su pelea con Hiccup. Anoche había salido a acompañarlo en la vigilancia todo iba bien hasta que el castaño menciono que esa noche no había salido ningún dragón, ella se había extrañado hasta que recordó que se cumplía un mes de su llegada y los dragones debían salir a buscar a alguna chica de una de las tribus del archipiélago, pero en esta ocasión ninguno había salido.

Fue entonces que empezaron a hablar de todo lo pasado en ese mes, de como ella lo había tratado muy mal al principio mientras que él la trataba de manera fría pero amable, pero con el tiempo se fueron conociendo llegando a convertirse en buenos amigos. Incluso algunas chicas y personas del pueblo les gustaba bromear con ella diciendo que era la doncella favorita ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y por como Hiccup era muy atento con ella incluso le había hecho varios regalos como su nueva hacha.

Para cuando terminaron de recordar estaban aterrizando en la cala del bosque para que los dragones descansaran y tomaran algo de agua. Entonces fue cuando paso, él había notado que ella se había puesto algo melancólica durante el vuelo y es que al saber que llevaba ya un mes en la isla le llevo a recordar a su familia a su hogar. Así que cuando le pregunto qué le pasaba y que podía hacer para que volviera a sonreír, entonces ella le había soltado todo de como extrañaba a su familia y que deseaba volver a Bog Burglar.

Ella sentía que con eso lo lastimaba, pero igual guardaba esperanzas de que él la entendiera y le ayudara a volver, pero no resulto como ella esperaba. Primero el evito verla para responderle "eso es imposible", lo segundo que paso es que empezaron a discutir fuertemente dando como resultado que ella volviera volando y se encerada en su habitación hasta que estuvo segura de que no lo volvería a ver por la mañana.

No entendía porque había reaccionado tan mal una parte de ella creía que era por la maldición, del cual no sabía casi nada, y otra parte creía que era porque posiblemente él…

No pudo seguir su línea de pensamiento porque en ese momento escucho el ruido característico del vuelo de un furia nocturna.

Trato de evitarlo, pero era demasiado tarde él ya se encontraba frente a ella. Astrid sabía que Hiccup debía estar viéndola fijamente ya que podía sentirla sobre ella, pero no se sentía preparada aun para hacerle frente después de su discusión.

Él debió cansarse de ese comportamiento porque escucho como gruñía antes de hablarle.

— Tenemos que hablar —fue todo lo que dijo mientras le indicaba que lo siguiera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Dos Meses Después_

Astrid todavía no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, aun no caía en que sería la primera doncella del conquistador de dragones en volver a su hogar. Había tomado un mes preparar las embarcaciones y tuvieron que esperar un mes más para que finalizaran las temporadas de tormentas.

Ella había partido en una embarcación bastante grande después de todo no se marchaba sola, era una de las condiciones que Hiccup le había puesto para poder marcharse. Le había costado, pero finalmente consiguió convencer a algunas de las chicas que la acompañaran en su viaje para que ellas también pudieran volver a sus hogares, observo a todas las que decidieron acompañarla entre las que se encontraba su amiga Heather que aun lucia sus ojos rojos debido al llanto de la despedida.

Ahora se encontraban en camino para regresar con sus familias, aunque ella no podía sentirse por completo alegre incluso sentía una como una presión en el pecho. Dejo de observar el movimiento que se producía en el barco y observo de nuevo el lugar que había sido su hogar durante 3 meses, se había despedido de todos bueno casi todos. Hiccup junto con Toothless y Stormfly no había ido al muelle a despedirla, aunque los dos últimos se despidió el día anterior, sabía que esto era duro para ellos porque también era duro para ella.

Los extrañaría y no podría dejar de preocuparse por ellos después de todo estaban próximos a dirigirse a una guerra. Rezaría a todos los dioses existentes para que esa estúpida guerra llegara a su fin en poco tiempo, ya que ella estaba segura que el viviría se lo había prometido. Esa promesa que hicieron hace dos meses atrás donde habían prometido que algún día volverían a verse y que…

Inevitablemente las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, ella haría todo lo que pudiera para cumplir con su parte de la promesa no importaba el tiempo que tomara, porque ella lo conseguiría sin importar nada.

* * *

 **Datos** :

 _Odalyn_ : Combinación del nombre nórdico Oda ("pequeña punta de lanza") y de Lyn ("bella").

 **N/A** : Sé que queda muy abierto y con muchas cosas sin explicar, pero es que si pongo por escrito todo lo que tengo pensado para este cuento queda muy largo, así que lo voy a escribir desde dos puntos de vistas.

El primero es este que es todo desde las vivencias de Astrid, solo lo más importante porque se me ocurrieron pequeñas cosas, pero aun no las tengo completas y quería publicar este cuento.

El segundo será la historia de Hiccup donde se explicará sobre la maldición, porque está la gente de Berk maldita y como es que se rompe la maldición además de la relación de los dragones con la maldición. También se explicará porque es el único que puede hacer frente a Drago y su ejército, porque es considerado una Bestia/Monstruo por las otras tribus y lo más importante cual fue la promesa que hicieron Hiccup y Astrid.

Ahora si no se cuanto tardare en traer la segunda parte porque estoy trabajando en la continuación también de "No soy Cenicienta" además que para abril empezare a cursar nuevamente. Espero que me tengan algo de paciencia con esto, además que también tengo otros cuentos a medio escribir (culpen a mi imaginación).

Ahora las respuestas a los Reviews:

 ** _Natulinda1999_** : No recuerdo si te respondí por privado, en el caso que no perdón por tardar en responder. Si yo también lo he leído pero ese esta basada en otra versión de la leyenda de las valquirias, en el que yo me base decía que si se atrapaba a una valquiria se podía pedir buena fortuna a la diosa Freyja (considerada la protectora de las valquirias), pero como todas las leyendas y cuentos antiguos sufren modificaciones o existen distintas versiones. Espero que este cuento también te guste.

 _ **Fanaticaloca**_ : Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad lamento la tardanza pero es que hasta hace poco estuve en temporada de exámenes y este cuento no lo tenia ni la mitad escrito al igual que los que siguen pero espero que te guste como el anterior.

 _Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, también por los favoritos y seguidores_

 _Se despide y les desea Buen Día._

 **HanaDragon**


	8. Thorston y Thorston Detectives

**Personajes:** Ruffnut y Tuffnut

 **N/A:** Versión parodio de "Sherlock Holmes", no es un cuento infantil pero pertenece a la literatura clásica. Se desarrolla en el universo de "¡No Soy Cenicienta!"

 **Summary** : El Rey había notado un cambio en su hijo pero no notaba que era lo que causaba ese cambio, para averiguarlo debe buscar ayudar pero para su mala suerte solo hay dos personas que aceptan ayudarlo son los gemelos Thorston.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How Train to Your Dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **Thorston y Thorston Detectives Extraordinarios**

Debía estar muy desesperado para hacer lo que estaba por hacer.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces su esposa y su mejor amigo le aseguraran que su hijo le contaría que era lo que causaba su cambio de actitud, simplemente él no podía esperar la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro. Es que no importaba cuanto tratara era incapaz de imaginar cual sería la razón que hiciera que su hijo realizara sus deberes como heredero sin ninguna queja y con gran rapidez, además que siempre todas las tardes se marchaba y no regresaba hasta que ya era de noche.

Pero lamentablemente su esposa lo conocía demasiado bien y le había hecho prometer que no exigiría ni seguiría a su hijo para saber la razón. Además, que Gobber también se había complotado con su esposa y vigilaba que no le ordenara a nadie que siguiera a Hiccup.

Es por eso que había tenido que recurrir a ellos. Los gemelos Thorston.

Nadie nunca se le ocurriría pedir a los gemelos realizar una tarea de importancia o que requiriera sigilo, por el simple hecho de que si en algo eran buenos esos dos era para destruir todo y llamar la atención.

Y esa era la razón principal para que ahora los tuviera a los dos frente a él con una sonrisa gran sonrisas en su cara, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción. Gobber nunca se imaginaria que él les pediría algo a esos dos.

— Bien, haremos lo que usted nos pide —hablo la chica, mientras su hermano la secundaba con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Pero queremos algo a cambio.

— Si algo a cambio —repitió el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Muy bien que quieren —pregunta mientras frunce su ceño.

— Queremos que nuestro historial limpió —mientras golpeaba la mesa con una mano.

— Si queremos estar limpios de toda culpa y castigo —reclamó imitando las acciones de su hermana.

El rey soltó un gran suspiro mientras con una mano se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

— De acuerdo, pero quiero que me traigan la información que quiero en una semana —indicó molesto.

— ¡Si su Majestad! —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras realizaban un saludo militar.

— Tengo el presentimiento que luego me arrepentiré —susurro por lo bajo el rey Stoick mientras veía a los gemelos salir de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Lunes_

— Muy bien, ¿con que plan empezaremos? –pregunto la rubia.

Ambos se encontraban en los establos de dragones realizando sus tareas diarias, o bueno tratando de aparentar que las hacen ya que se encontraban recostados sobre las escobas mientras hablaban.

— Ummm… —respondió el rubio mientras ponía una cara pensativa.

— ¿Qué tal el plan numero 43? —menciono la rubia.

— No creo que coquetear con Hiccup funcione —respondió el de rastas.

— No, ese es el plan número 34 —rebatió su hermana

Ambos se miraron con enojo, estaban por tomar sus armas y lanzarse a golpear al otro cuando escucharon el ruido característico de un furia nocturna. Para cuando miraron al frente de ellos se encontraba Hiccup montado sobre Toothless ambos con miradas moletas.

— ¿No se supone que iban a limpiar los establos? —menciono el castaño en un tono molesto.

— Si así era, pero alguien que no nombrare no está cooperando —respondió el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— No será que quieres decir que "tu" no querías cooperar —respondió la rubia mientras señalaba a su hermano.

— Por supuesto que no —rebatió el chico.

— Que si —volvió a decir la chica

— No

— Si

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

El castaño cansado de escucharlos discutir soltó un largo suspiro mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro, después miro detrás de los gemelos donde se encontraba el dragón de estos y le hizo una serie de señas. En tan solo unos según el dragón de dos cabezas había detenido la pelea de sus jinetes.

— Muy bien los ayudare a limpiar, ya que le prometí a mi padre que no me iría hasta que ustedes hubieran terminado con sus deberes —comento molesta el de ojos verde—, y será mejor que lo hagamos rápido porque si no Astrid me matara por llegar de nuevo tarde.

— Si como si eso fuera a pasar —murmuro Ruffnut molesta.

Resultado final del día tuvieron que limpiar lo más rápido que podían, aunque no lo hicieron hasta que estuvieron bajo la amenaza de recibir un ataque plasma de Toothless sino empezaban a colaborar. Terminaron tan agotados de tanto limpiar que en vez de seguir a su objetivo se retiraron a dormir, día 1 completamente perdido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Martes_

Esta vez consiguieron terminar sus pocos deberes con tiempo porque para el medio día ya se encontraban completamente libres, por lo que en esta ocasión si siguieron a su objetivo y ahora se encontraban en la plaza del pueblo observando las aburridas actividades del joven heredero.

— Vaya que Hiccup es aburrido —comento Tuffnut mientras se recostaba en las escaleras desde donde realizaban su seguimiento.

— Bueno, pero algo divertido debe estar diciendo —comento igual de aburrida Ruffnut—, porque que otra razón puede a ver para que Astrid tenga esa estúpida sonrisa.

Ambos gemelos volvieron a dirigir su mirada aburrida al local de repostería de los Ingerman, donde en el mostrador se encontraba una sonriente rubia que hablaba muy animada con el joven castaños.

— Ahora que lo dices ¿de que hablaran tanto? —comento extrañado el rubio

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto extrañada su hermana.

— No parecen el tipo de personas que tengan mucho en común —comento aun aburrido— ¿qué tal si entramos?

— ¿Por qué haríamos eso? —pregunto igual de aburrida.

— No sé tú, pero me está dando algo de hambre —le respondió mientras se acariciaba su vientre.

Ruff lo miro fijo un rato para finalmente responder con un levantamiento de hombros mientras se levantaba de las escaleras, Tuff la imito unos segundos después para dirigirse al local de los Ingerman.

Resultado final del día consiguieron un 2x1 con tal de que se marcharan, aunque casi les costó la cabeza para suerte de ellos Hiccup intervino antes de que Astrid saltara sobre ellos con su hacha, pero por lo menos se comieron una rica tarta de manzana cada uno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Miércoles_

Para su suerte no tendrían que hacer seguimiento ya que tenían que acompañar al joven Heredero a realizar unos controles en el santuario de dragones, además que también iban el resto de sus amigos con ellos.

— No entiendo ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto? —exclamo Snotlout.

— Vinimos para ayudar a Hiccup, realizar un censo de los dragones del santuario —respondió Fishlegs

— Además nadie te obligo a venir, te invitaste solo —le respondió Astrid.

—Si no quieres venir puedes volverte en cualquier momento —secundo Heather.

— Si, los únicos que estamos por obligación aquí somos nosotros dos —respondió Tuffnut mientras su hermano lo apoyaba con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Vamos chicos, si terminamos con esto hoy estaremos libres lo que resta de la semana —comento Hiccup para todos.

— Mejor dicho, tu quedaras libre por el resto de la semana —respondió Ruffnut.

— De que hablan —dijo extrañado el castaño— si la última tarea que le quedaba a ustedes era ayudarme con esto.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, acababan de delatarse indirectamente y necesitaban algo que distrajera la atención de lo que había dicho la menor de los dos. Mientras ellos intentaban pensar en algo rápido, la persona menos esperada salió en su apoyo.

— Bueno ellos tienen razón —comento la jinete de la Nadder — Fishlegs y yo tenemos que ayudar con el pedido para la fiesta de los Olofsson, que harán una gran fiesta el sábado.

— Ni me lo recuerdes —exclamo el mencionado —nunca imagine que algún día me cansaría del postre de mi mamá.

El resultado fue un día bastante tranquilo con sus amigos, con ningún otro evento importante que mencionar además que se vieron vilmente atacados por los bebes dragones. Lo bueno es que entre todos consiguieron terminar el censo, por lo que podrían disfrutar el resto de la semana con tranquilidad excepto por su trabajo extra. Además, que acordaron de tener más cuidado de lo que hablaran e hicieran cerca de Hiccup, por poco y los descubre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Jueves_

Al fin libre de deberes podrían hacer lo que quisieran, comúnmente estarían preparando alguna broma a alguien, pero debían concentrarse en su trabajo extra. Necesitaban su historial limpio para tener problemas en el Día de Loki.

Por eso ellos se encontraban en la cocina de la señora Ingermand, ya que el joven heredero había decidido ayudar a sus amigos. Ellos supuestamente también ayudaban con los preparativos, aunque lo único que hacían era comerse los postre que salían mal de Fishlegs e Hiccup y tiraban los que conseguía cocinar Astrid siempre con la excusa que era para evitar que alguien se intoxicara, los demás lo apoyaban solo que no lo decían en voz alta como ellos.

— Estoy sorprendido —comento el rubio mientras comía una tarta que se había quemado en los bordes.

—Yo también, Hiccup ha mejorado casi llega al nivel de Fishlegs —apoyo su hermana—, a diferencia de otras personas —continúo mirando a la otra chica.

Se escuchó como Astrid soltaba un gruñido molesto mientras estiraba cada vez con más fuerza la masa.

— Vamos chicos dejen de eso —hablo el castaño— porque mejor no ayudan a cocinar ya que se quejan tanto.

—Ummm mejor no Hiccup —comento su regordete amigo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto extrañado.

— Conociéndolos como los conozco —explico mientras señalaba a los gemelos— Tuffnut dejará todo muy salado y Ruffnut todo muy dulce, además ninguno de los dos admitirá que cocino mal.

— Él tiene un buen punto —apoyo Astrid mientras Hiccup resoplaba.

— De acuerdo, pero por lo menos ayuden a limpiar —comento resignado.

— ¡Como ordene jefe! —gritaron ambos mientras realizaban un saludo militar.

El joven heredero solo los miro con molestia para después seguir con su trabajo, ellos sabían que él odiaba cuando le decían jefe o majestad, pero prefirió ignorarlos últimamente andaban muy tranquilos.

Resultado del día un terrible dolor de estómago debido a que comieron mucho, pero valió la pena (excepto por la concina de Astrid) ya que era raro que se permitieran comer tantos dulces. Conclusión a pesar de que Astrid y Fishlegs eran aburridos, ser sus amigos traía muchos beneficios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Viernes_

Ambos hermanos apenas acababan de recuperarse del dolor de pansa por haber comido tanto el día anterior, pero habían conseguido recuperarse lo suficiente como para seguir con sus actividades de detección.

Pero de nuevo su amigo seguía con sus actividades aburridas, incluso era algo exasperante ver como coqueteaba torpemente con la jinete del Nadder.

— Esto es peor que esa novela que te gusta leer —susurro Tuffnut molesto mientras recibía un golpe de su hermana.

— Cállate —siseo molesta— además mis novelas son mejor que esto.

Mientras decía eso señalo a la pareja que se encontraba en un risco junto con sus dragones, los cuales jugaban detrás de estos, a unos metros de distancia de donde ellos se encontraban.

— Solo mira, ella nunca así de dulce y tierna con nadie más —mientras mencionaba eso se escuchaba la risa de Astrid de fondo—, además mira a Hiccup luce tan relajado y seguro.

— Acaso insinúas que ellos pueden ser… —dando una pequeña pausa dramática.

— ¿Novios? —siguió ella.

Los dos se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos para después rápidamente tapar sus bocas con sus manos para evitar que el ruido de sus risas fuera escuchado por los otros dos jinetes de dragón. Ruffnut tuvo que llevarse una mano a su estómago que le empezó a doler nuevamente por la risa y Tuffnut se sacaba unas lágrimas que había soltado de la risa.

— Como si eso fuera posible —comento el rubio aun con algo de risa.

— Si, como si esos dos fueran capaces de tener una relación en secreto de nosotros —siguió su hermana también con algo de risa.

—Entonces ¿por qué pasaran tanto tiempo juntos? —pregunto intrigado el mayor.

—Puede ser… —comento pensativa la rubia— ¿qué uno de los dos se esté muriendo?

— Nah —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pensamiento final del día, si algún día Hiccup y Astrid decidían tener algún tipo de relación especial este sería mucho más ñoño que las novelas románticas que Ruffnut lee en secreto. Además que eso era imposible, ya que ellos serían los primeros en enterrarse ya que eran sus amigos ¿No?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Sábado_

— Muy bien quiero que me digan que sucede —ordeno molesto Hiccup.

— ¿De qué hablas? Si nos hemos portado bastante bien esta semana —respondió Tuffnut.

— Si es cierto esta semana no hemos hecho ninguna broma pesada —secundo su hermana.

— Exacto, no han hecho nada —explico mientras hacía gestos con sus manos—, y eso no es común en ustedes.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamaron los gemelos mientras empezaban a hacer gestos dramáticos— nos ofende si queremos podemos portarnos bastante bien —indico el rubio mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón.

— Si nos ofendes Hiccup —comento Ruffnut mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía una cara molesta.

— ¿En serio esperan qué me crea eso? —pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre si, era obvio que no podrían engañarlo por lo que soltaron un largo suspiro y bajaban los brazos resignados.

— Muy bien te lo contaremos —respondio resignado el otro chico.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto asombrado, casi siempre le daban más pelea para decir la verdad.

— Sí… —siguió el rubio—, pero no debes decirle a nadie lo que te contaremos

— Sí porque si lo haces todo nuestro esfuerzo será en vano —secundo la rubia.

— De acuerdo, no se lo diré a nadie —prometió el castaño.

Los gemelos se voltearon a ver al otro, parecía que querían transmitir su pensamiento al otro con la mirada. Justo cuando Hiccup se estaba cansado de esperar Tuffnut tomo la palabra hablando en susurros y acercándose a él.

— Bueno veras hicimos un trato —susurro lo más bajo posible.

— ¿Un trato? —pregunto extrañado.

— Oye no hables tan fuerte —le respondido Ruffnut molesta mientras lo señalaba con un dedo—, y no nos interrumpas.

El castaño rodo los ojos y después asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a escuchar cualquier locura que pudiera salir de la boca de los hermanos Thorston

— Bueno hicimos un trato con tu padre—siguió contando Tuffnut— nosotros estaríamos completamente tranquilos sin ninguna broma pesada durante toda la semana y a cambio nuestro historial de castigos seria borrado.

— ¿En serio mi padre hizo eso? —pregunto aún más sorprendido.

— Si a nosotros también nos extrañó bastante —respondió la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Sí, pero nos beneficia mucho llegaremos limpios para el Día de Loki —

— Ugh, no sé porque presiento que esto traerá malas consecuencias —comento con frustración— será mejor que hable con él

— ¡No! —Exclamaron rápidamente los otros dos— parte del trato era que nadie supiera del trato —explico rápidamente Ruffnut.

— Si además lo prometiste —señalo Tuffnut.

Esto debía ser una mala broma del destino, se pasó una mano con frustración por la cara para después soltar un gran suspiro.

— Está bien —hablo completamente resignado— pero más vale que no haga que me arrepiento —les ordeno mientras los señalaba a ambos

— Tranquilo no preocupes a tu cabecita, nosotros nos haremos cargo —respondió con una gran sonrisa la rubia.

Después de eso hablaron un rato más con Hiccup, una vez que este se sintió más tranquilo se marchó diciendo que iría a ayudar a Astrid a llevar el encargo de los Olofsson para la gran fiesta que darían. Una vez ambos estuvieron seguro que el joven heredero estaba lo suficiente lejos para no escucharlo ambos soltaron un gran suspiro para después caer rendidos al suelo.

— Oye eso estuvo cerca —comento con vos cansada el mayor

— Ni que lo digas, además mañana tenemos que presentarnos con el gran jefe —hablo igual de cansada su hermana.

— ¿Tú tienes algo? —pregunto el muchacho mientras se sentaba

— No —respondió la rubia— ¿y tú?

— Tampoco —respondió Tuffnut— presiento que no podremos celebrar el Día de Loki —comento con tristeza.

Conclusión del día, Hiccup no había hecho nada fuera de lo normal y eso que lo siguieron lo que más que pudieron. Eso solo significaba que no tenían nada que mostrar al rey y por tanto no se limpiaría su historial, tenían muchos castigos pendientes por lo que no podrían realizar los preparativos para sus bromas en el Día de Loki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Domingo_

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto el hombre frente a ellos de brazos cruzados.

— Bueno jefe siendo sinceros nosotros… —empezó Tuffnut

— No tenemos nada —finalizo Ruffnut

— ¿Cómo que no tiene nada? —pregunto con gran molestia en la vos, lo que asusto a ambos.

— Si, pero no es nuestra culpa —empezó a explicar el chico.

— Si es cierto, Hiccup no hizo nada fuera de lo normal —siguió explicando la chica

— ¿Y qué es normal según ustedes? —pregunto aun con molestia.

— Realizar sus deberes, comer… —enumeraba Tuffnut con la ayuda de sus dedos

— Después va al pueblo —le ayudo su hermana.

— Si para ir a buscar a Astrid —continuo el de rastas.

— ¿Astrid? —pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo.

— Si siempre va a buscarla, y después salen —explico Ruffnut.

— ¿Salen? —volvió a preguntar asombrado.

— Si a veces van a volar —siguió explicando la chica.

— También suelen ir a charlar al risco o a la cala en el bosque —agrego el chico— y a veces la ayuda con su trabajo.

— Si por poco y no parecen novios —comento con gracia la rubia.

— Si y eso es bastante gracioso —concordó su hermano.

Una vez terminaron de hablar se extrañaron de no escuchar gritos dirigidos hacia ellos, por lo que cuando volvieron su mirada a Stoick se asombraron de encontrarlo con una gran sonrisa como si le hubieran dado una gran sonrisa.

— Mi hijo tiene novia —susurro con emoción— ¡Mi hijo al fin tiene novia! —grito emocionado incapaz de contener su felicidad.

Estaba tan emocionado que se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a donde estaban los gemelos a los que abrazo fuertemente casi dejándolos sin aire. Apenas los soltó ambos tomaron suficiente distancia como para evitar un nuevo abrazo de oso.

— Bien hechos muchachos —exclamo aun con gran felicidad—, y como prometí a partir de ahora su historial estará limpio solo no causen tantos problemas ¿entendido? —le indico frunciendo el ceño, pero aun con una gran sonrisa

— Completamente jefe —respondió rápidamente Tuffnut—, y si nos disculpa tenemos varias cosas que hacer —dijo señalando la puerta.

Apenas tuvieron la aprobación los gemelos salieron corriendo de la habitación y no pararon hasta que estuvieron sobre su dragón.

— Oye ¿no crees que debamos explicarle que mal interpreto lo que le dijimos? —pregunto Tuffnut a su hermana.

— Um…. Mejor no además se veía muy feliz —respondió su hermana—, y no quiero ser yo quien le quite esa felicidad.

— ¿Deberíamos avisar a Hiccup? —pregunto nuevamente.

— Nah —respondió mientras le restaba importancia con la mano— además ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

— Buen punto —concordó— además tenemos que preparar todo para el Día de Loki.

— Cierto tenemos mucho trabajo por delante —siguió con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo para retomar sus actividades diarias. Sin saber que los detectives Thorston y Thorston si habían descubierto la verdad detrás del cambio de comportamiento del joven príncipe era en realidad una chica de ojos azules pero que esta verdad había sido mal interpretada por el rey, lo que llevaría a una larga lista de malentendidos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Al fin pude terminar el escrito de esta semana ¡Yey! (no se porque pera cada vez me salen más largos)

Bueno tengo un aviso muy importante que hacer, la próxima semana empiezo el cursado de la universidad y por lo tanto ya no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir, pero no se preocupen seguiré con este proyecto, creo que de ahora en adelante tratare de publicar los fines de semana. Y la otra noticia es que hay una gran posibilidad de que el siguiente cuento sea la continuación de _¡No soy Cenicienta!_ , justamente esta historia ayudara a entender algunas cosas.

Ahora lo malo, todavía no escribo el segundo punto de vista de _La Guerrera y El Conquistador_ por lo que lo tardare en traer así que tengan paciencia con esa historia.

Ahora sección de Reviews:

 _ **Fantasy Branca Snow**_ : muchas gracias por el apoyo y me alegra mucho que te guste mi trabajo. Te entiendo a mí también muchos one-shot que me gusta me encantaría que tuvieran continuación, pero algunas veces cuando los convierten en long-fic pierden su magia. Bueno espero que este cuento también te haya gustado.

 _Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, también por los favoritos y seguidores._

 _Se despide y les desea un buen día._

 **HanaDragon**


End file.
